


Frog

by The_Inheritor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "woof", Amphibious or Not, Connor likes animals, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Moments, Frogs, Gen, Random & Short, Sumo gets his own tag, because he's Sumo and I love him.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Connor finds a frog outside in the cold, and he saves it......because of ofcourse he does!





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Ribbit! Ribbit!  
Written in iA Writer -- Contains Errors, Typos and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Frog**

**** "You must be freezing." Connor says as he comes into the house, holding his hands together like they were cold. "I can't imagine the weather outside was doing you any good."   
  
"What?" Hank says from his arm-chair, glancing away from the Television screen as the RK800 walks into the kitchen. "I've been in here all day, what are you talking about?"  
  
Connor doesn't answer him, he opens one of the cabinet doors with his right and and takes out a drinking glass. He holds it up to the light for a second, inspecting it for any dirt or smudges, then turns on the sink taps. Hank just stares at him as he tests the water temperature with his hand, before filling the glass up. "What the hell are you doing? You don't drink water."  
  
"There we go." Connor says happily, a noticeable plop occurring as he drops something into the glass. "That should warm you up some."  
  
"Connor?" Hank asks, sitting forwards a little. "Connor!"  
  
Connor flinches, turning on the spot. "Oh! Hank...I didn't realize you were there."  
  
"Clearly." Hank's eyes track to the glass in his hand, and the small amphibious creature swimming inside it. His eyes widen slightly, the only word to describe his face at that moment would be bemusement. "Why have you got a Frog in a glass of water?"   
  
"I found it outside." Connor looks fondly at the frog as it becomes more animated. "It was in a puddle of ice-water and was close to death, I had to do something."  
  
"You...saved a frog from freezing to death?" Hank raises an eyebrow. "Yet you were unable to prevent yourself from nearly shutting down last week in that snow-storm."  
  
"I admit, I did ignore several warnings from Markus and Simon regarding the temperatures." Connor sighs, LED flashing yellow with embarrassment. "...But I was alright in the end...this Frog had moments to live."   
  
"So you scooped it up...brought it inside and put it in some warm water?" Hank shakes his head and sits back. Re-focusing on the television. "Okay then..."  
  
"Need I remind you Lieutenant, you're talking to the one who prioritized a fish over the immediate safety of a little girl." Connor comments, tilting his head as he realizes just how awful that sounded. Hank's expression says it all too. "Yeah, that sounded really bad."   
  
"You don't say." Hank sighs. "It wasn't that little girl you mentioned before, was it?"  
  
Connor doesn't need to give him an answer. The Lieutenant just sighs and shakes his head. His eyes track back to Connor from the TV as he heads towards his room. "Hey, you can't keep that thing...it'll just die."   
  
"Perhaps I could find some flies for-"  
  
"-No, put it back outside." Hank shakes his head with a grunt. "I'm not having that thing spawning in the bathtub."  
  
"There's an idea." Connor lights up. "This glass won't be the right size for-"   
  
"-Connor..." Hank says, giving him a look.  
  
With a sigh of defeat, Connor looks at the amphibian, almost sad. "Looks like you're time here will be limited little friend. Dad's not happy with you spending the night here."  
  
"I'm not happy about you bringing your boyfriend back here at night either." Hank adds. "Do you two ever sleep?"  
  
"Firstly, he's not my boyfriend..." the Android is quick to defend. "Secondly, the first time I brought someone back, it was North and you weren't even there at the time. That was followed by Josh...then Ralph, he wanted one of my ties for something -- which reminds me I need to get that back from him --...then it was Simon and Echo, followed by Josh again...and finally Markus...and he left after dinner that night. You were there that time."  
  
"Then why do you make so much noise at night?"  
  
"I pace allot." Connor shrugs. "And when I'm really tired, I have a habit of walking into things. Like furniture...and walls."  
  
"Right..." Hank answers slowly. He looks at the frog in the glass again. "That thing is still here, get rid of it."   
  
"Come on then." Connor says, heading towards the front door. "I'll introduce you to Sumo before I let you go...don't worry, I don't think he'll try eat you, but I promise you, I'll save you if he does."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have literally never played this game (as I keep saying), yet I know so much about it....  
HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE (?.?)  
\- I really should be focusing on my Watch_Dogs stories....whoops  
\- I wonder if Hank would be a tea-drinker? I guess it isn't that much of a stretch to be more hipster is it?  
\---  
See you in the next one! (^.^)


End file.
